Secuela: Hermana Menor
by Chocoflan28
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió después de que secuestraron a Venus? ¿Qué paso con su familia? ¿Conseguirá escapar de la Dimensión X a pesar de todo? Estas preguntas y mas resueltas aquí mismo, mientras descubres que fue de la vida de Vee sin su familia cuando sufría de múltiples experimentos.
1. Prologo

**Saben me decidí con esta historia que realmente me mantenía intrigada, además se me había ocurrido algo muy bueno y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. No tengo mucho que contar, solo que descubrí que en abril 26 va a salir en EUA un nuevo episodio llamado "The Noxious Avenger", estará en ingles pero lo voy a ver.**

**Por favor les suplico que me manden información sobre la vida de Mona lisa, porque no tengo mucha en realidad. Pero basta de hablar de eso gastamos tiempo de lectura entretenida y escritura. Los dejo leyendo, disfruten! :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Escena retrospectiva**

Escuche los pensamientos de mis hermanos por ultima vez, pero sobre todo las palabras de mi papá de como se lamentaba al perderme. Sentía su dolor de perderme, cuando apenas llevaba un mes y medio o dos viviendo con el y mi demás familia. Todo se había vuelto bastante confuso, quede cegada durante el transcurso de la teletransportación, y después había abierto los ojos en ese lugar donde costaba respirar tanto que me comencé a desmayar.

Sin embargo antes de caer, me obligue a abrir los ojos por completo para darme una idea de lo que me esperaría allí. Finalmente se disipo mi visión borrosa, y pude ver un paisaje que se basaba en un fluorescente cielo purpura; con unas islas flotantes cuyas características solo eran rocas según mis pensamientos. Deje que mi cerebro se apagara, y mis ojos se dejaran llevar para acabar tirada e inconsciente

**Fin de Flashback**

Volví a abrir mis ojos. Desde que me secuestro el Kraang para arreglar su fallido experimento, me han estado sometiendo a múltiples pruebas para cambiar mi naturaleza. He estado cambiando a partir de esos casos, a cambiado mi temperamento iniciando con mínimos detalles; incluso al parecer mi habla. Mi apariencia no ha sido ninguna excepción, mis ojos antes color avellana se han ido tornando grises, claro que no incluyo que me he visto afectada igualmente en la altura y mi madurez.

Apenas llevo dos años aquí desde que sucedió todo aquello, solo tenia ocho años cuando me trajeron, pero muy a su pesar he estado lo que podría decirse lo suficientemente bien. Sólo he encontrado la meditación como método para aislarme de lo que pasa aquí, creo que han intentado investigar mas sobre mi los Kraang para vencer a mis hermanos y dominar a la Tierra. Aunque creo que Destructor, aun sabiéndolo no le toma mucho interés. Por lo que oí la ultima vez que lo vi, el quería destruir a Splinter, el resto del clan Hamato y recuperar a Karai.

Como he dicho, en las múltiples pruebas que me han hecho; estas son algunas cosas que hacen: me torturan para que "aprenda" a soportar cualquier tipo de dolor, escenario y clima; estarán muertos cuando menos lo esperen, me inyectan sueros alucinógenos para darme cuenta de que mis hermanos solo se han estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo, y que por eso no han regresado por mi. Trato de no pensar mucho en ello, se que ellos no me dejarían; aunque cuando reflexiono el porque habrían de regresar, solo me doy cuenta que si lo hacen tendrían que arriesgarse a sufrir algo peor.

Además que podría ser para ellos, una hermana que siempre los molestaba y era terca, caprichosa e imprudente. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, no creo que me recuerden tanto; es decir, solo me llegaron a conocer y convivieron conmigo unas cuantas semanas. Sin duda no tendrían la obligación de venir, por mucho que yo quiera creer que si me guardaron un poco de afecto.

Me pregunto... ¿Me recuerdan aun? ¿Me quisieron alguna vez? Y la mas importante para mi hasta ahora ¿Por que no han vuelto por mi? No tengo idea. En algún momento el Kraang va a venir a probar otra inyección alucinógena conmigo, de nuevo.

Volteo al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a la celda que me han dado, no me esfuerzo por intentar huir. Todas las mañanas de las primeras tres semanas que me encerraron, intente huir sin saber que mis atrevimientos provocarían grandes golpes y castigos no deseados; mi posterior plan me dejo una cicatriz.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Un año con tres meses, y yo sigo en este miserable cuarto. Estas semanas no han sido las mismas, mis fallidos escapes solo dan como resultado que me electrocuten, disparen o cualquier cosa así. Pero hoy presiento que será diferente. Estoy bastante agotada para pelear, aunque aun así me harán atacar a robots que se parecen muchísimo a mi familia. Cuando se trata de eso, al empezar no me gusta hacerlo; pero si no hago nada me disparan dardos para que me imagine que ellos me dicen que soy la hermana e hija mas odiosa que alguien podría tener. Hasta que me llevan al limite, y por la ira solo los ataco para finalmente llorar por lo que hago. Mi maestro no estaría orgulloso.

Me escondo cuando trepo al techo de aquel lugar, normalmente ya pienso un poco mas lo que voy a hacer. Antes solo salía disparada del cuarto, ahora lo que hago es planear algo en menos de diez minutos y unos cuantos segundos; un gran avance según mis términos. Al abrirse la puerta los Kraang entran y miran a su alrededor buscando algo, o a mi... Ahí es cuando me suelto de lo que me aferraba y los ataco sin importar lo que pase.

Una vez después de eso me dirijo a una sala donde teletransportan sus robots gigantes, lo que planeo es esconderme dentro de lo que cargan y regresar a Nueva York. Ya lo he intentado varias veces, pero esta vez si funcionara. Justo cuando estoy lista para saltar al vacío, donde hay varias puertas que me llevaran hacia alguna parte siento un duro piquete en el cuello ¡Me dieron!

Intento caer, pero se cierra el portal. Mi mirada esta en el Kraang que comienza a dispararme, otros me golpean hasta que una parte de mi caparazón se rompe; mientras que algunos, solo me inyectan anestesia. Pierdo la conciencia y vuelvo a caer. Al despertar me doy cuenta que estoy en una celda distinta, esta tiene al menos el doble de la seguridad que tenia la anterior. Me doy cuenta que estoy encadenada del cuello, no llego a la puerta. Ya no aguanto... Siento que mi cuerpo se corrompe a la mitad, mis mejillas las comienzo a sentir mas húmedas; estoy llorando.

Son lagrimas de dolor y furia, una tan potente que siento que podría arrancarle a esos cobardes del pie sus cabezas. Ya ni se porque lo digo, estoy cansada de fallar y que me torturen. Se que lo hicieron, tengo mas moretones en el cuerpo; y una pequeña marca, pero levemente profunda en mi hombro izquierdo que quedo vendada. No me rendiré tan fácil, quizás deje de tratar pero en la mejor oportunidad saldré de aquí y el clan del pie pagara esto, al igual que el Kraang.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido al ver de quien se trataba, nada mas ni nada menos que ese Kraang lleno de cicatrices que me asignaron para llevarme a mis pruebas. Escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón en mi cabeza, no moví las piernas y solo obedecí lo de siempre, este día seria muy feo lo leí en su mente que se supone tienen. Una vez sujetada correctamente el y otros dos kraangs me llevaron al salón de tortura.

En ese lugar prácticamente me hacen atacar a mis peores pesadillas y diversas ilusiones sobre que mi familia me intenta destruir. O a veces, me suelen hacer entrenar hasta que me muera; es decir, ya no resista mi cuerpo. Incluso me inyectan sueros para aumentar mi lógica e inteligencia. Estoy relativamente acostumbrada a todo lo que me hacen, nada es nuevo para mi. Al fin de cuentas solo me preparan para hacer sufrir a los que quiero, pues si algo he aprendido de los procedimientos que me hacen es que además de cambiar mi forma de pensar, es que me hacen dudar de mi misma y si realmente quiero el bien para mis hermanos y Sensei.

**Bueno al final me fue basta difícil el inspirarme. Varias ideas las tome de un libro mío, pues quiero escribir igual de bien que los demás. El Kraang con muchas cicatrices es el espía que se disfraza de espía en la ultima parte de la temporada dos como Irma. Si debo mejorar en algo háganmelo saber, sus comentarios me hacen mejorar.**

**Esta como saben es la secuela de "Hermana Menor", una vez de nuevo aclarado ese minúsculo punto yo me despido de ustedes mis pocos lectores que les gusta mis historias. Realmente se los agradezco, hacen que esto de escribir no sea una perdida de tiempo. Son lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Le envió saludos a mi escritora favorita nina14j -Eres una gran inspiración, sigue con tus historias y nunca cambies- cuídense todos! XD **


	2. Veneno

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Tal vez existe la posibilidad de que me odien bastante por la tardanza** **en cuanto a subir este capitulo, es que últimamente estuve en temporada de exámenes y bueno muchos de ustedes saben lo que uno siente presión y eso. Asi que como forma de disculpa decidí hacer este capitulo mucho mas grande ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno tuve que pensar que tipo de sufrimientos poner para Vee durante esta tortura que presentare. Estuve pensando y pensando, hasta que al fin se me ilumino la mente con varios. Tantos que decidí lo siguiente... Jajá tendrán que verlo o mas bien leerlo ustedes mismos si lo quieren saber :).**

**Posdata: El sufrimiento no es nada fuerte ¿Entendido?**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Tenia miedo, bastante. Lo suficiente como para no saber medir el grado en el cual me encontraba. Normalmente lo que el Kraang suele hacer a la hora de llevarme a la sala de tortura es mantenerme sujetada de los brazos con las pistolas detrás y a lado mío. Esto sin duda me daba mala espina, principalmente porque me llevaban atada de brazos, muñecas, pies y rodillas en una camilla muy dura.

Me estaba dirigiendo a un lugar aun mas grande de lo normal. Era un laboratorio gigante, tenían de todo desde una aterradora camilla con luces, inyecciones, químicos por todas partes, un bisturí, cascos, varios cables, pero lo peor era una capsula con tubos conectados a unos envases con líquidos grises, rojos y amarillos. Sentí una tremenda oleada de pánico, y temblé.

Lo primero que hicieron fue sujetarme, de todos lados para que no escapara lo cual yo por primera vez desde hace alrededor de 7 meses lo comienzo a considerar pero simplemente no me atrevo. Sin duda, me arrepentiré de no hacerlo o intentarlo. Se comienza a acercar uno de los Kraang y veo que en su mano robótica lleva una jeringa con esa dolorosa sustancia negra que después de inyectarse me hace gritar por lo menos durante unas buenas 15 horas. Y sin que me importe me muevo de un lado a otro para evitar que me piquen:

Vee- ¡No! ¡déjenme en paz!- logro darle a un Kraang en la cara pero se que no será suficiente para detenerlos.

Kraang 1- Kraang, sujeta a la criatura que se le conoce como tortuga. Para poder inyectarle el conocido como suero

Kraang 2- Kraang, no puede sostener las piernas de la llamada tortuga. Solicito apoyo extra- solo consigo escuchar eso lo demás es rutinario.

Me ponen en el cuello un collar que funciona con un botón, para electrocutar a quien lo lleve puesto. Y sin darme cuenta, siento como este empieza a hacer que múltiples corrientes fluyan a través de mi cuerpo. Termino cayendo inconsciente, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, veo que dirigen la aguja hacia mi cuello... esto me dolerá, me pregunto ¿Cómo les ira a mis hermanos sin mi?

* * *

**En el sueño**

Estoy despierta... creo. Es ver lo que me hacen los Kraang, mientras yo estoy aquí. Se parece a cuando visite los sueños de mis hermanos, y ellos estabas sorprendidos de mi habilidad ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos que estarían haciendo ahora me pregunte? Desconozco la dimensión X, así que prácticamente no se por donde podría informarles mi estado. Si solo hubiera la manera de que ellos se enteraran de mi existencia...

Sin embargo no me quedo de brazos cruzados, el Kraang sigue inyectándome unos extraños líquidos fosforescentes. Así que decido explorar este lugar, soy como un alma vagando y nadie me puede ver, tengo dos opciones ir a la izquierda o a la derecha; voy hacia la derecha. Trato de memorizar el camino no me quiero perder aquí, pero no es difícil. Llego a una sala gigante que increíblemente tiene la misma cosa que me trajo aquí ¡El transportador!. Es bueno saber donde esta, cuando huya no tendré que correr como loca para buscarlo.

Ahora debo elegir si regresar para huir ¡Wow, hace mucho que no lo pienso! En cambio, prefiero seguir observando cada lugar. Algunas son como oficinas Kraang, otros laboratorios, no encuentro muchas cosas pero mi mente me dice que siga. Eso hago, y sigo rondando hasta llegar a un lugar con varias celdas, solo hay 3 cerradas; deben estar ocupadas que otra razón habría, me acerco lentamente a una.

Tengo temor, pero no de lo que haya allí sino de despertar, si lo hago, si esa criatura sufre lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo. Sin darme cuenta estoy a un pie de distancia, cuando estoy lo suficiente cerca no doy crédito a lo que veo... ¡¿Unos duendes gigantes?! ¿O algo así, supongo? Parecen en otras dos también hay lo mismo. En la primera esta un hombre duende acariciando el vientre de una duende; leo su mente- vaya que mal momento para un bebe, no me meto mas en su mente y voy a la otra celda ahí solo me encuentro a ¿Un rey y una reina duende? Empiezo a pensar que este sueño no es como creí. Reviso la otra celda y que sorpresa me doy, hay dos niños y dos niñas duende. Parecen asustados, y comprendo su temor.

Estoy a punto de marcharme, cuando escucho a unos Kraang acercarse solo me alejo de la puerta para ver que harán. Abren la puerta de donde estaban la duende embarazada, comienzo a sudar. No puede estar pasando esto ¡No se que es! Si pesadilla o realidad que sucede mientras duermo. Me marcho de ahí, pero escucho los desgarradores gritos de todos los duendes... desde esos niños que lloran por que no los separen, hasta los del hombre duende que trata de detener a los Kraang. Volteo ¿Para que lo hice? Veo como electrocutan al señor y lo arrojan de vuelta a su celda, mientras que se llevan a la señora. No quiero ver mas, por lo que me voy adonde me lleve el camino que decido tomar.

Ya no se escuchan los gritos, entonces abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una especie de cuarto redondo; con una computadora Kraang y varias pantallas que señalan los lugares ya había visto en el camino: Las celdas de los duendes, donde estaba el transportador y otras salas que no quise visitar o no pude ver. De un momento a otro llego un Kraang, y comenzó a escribir en su computadora.

Extrañamente comencé a comprender su extraño uso, al terminar salió de allí. Mi curiosidad me invadió por completo, leí cada cosa que decía... Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Decía que me iban a hacer, si estaba durmiendo pero todo lo que vi hasta ahora si paso. No me ponían a dormir para sufrir con las pesadillas, solo era anestesia para el verdadero experimento. Sin perder tiempo regrese, iba directamente a donde estaba mi cuerpo... Yo debía despertar.

Llegue en donde empecé, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. Salí de allí y vi como me llevaban hacia un cuarto lleno de capsulas, me sujetaron con unas cadenas que tenían en una de las capsulas y me metieron en ella. Me adentre en mi cuerpo esperando a que despertara... Pero fue tarde. Intente salir pero las cadenas me lo impidieron, los Kraang cerraron la puerta y la sellaron.

Inicio a caer una sustancia negra, tenia miedo de que pasara lo que leí en aquellos archivos. Me dejarían ahí durante al menos 5 años Kraang, para que ese veneno oscuro engañara a mi cerebro de tal forma de que yo crea que mis hermanos son el enemigo y el clan del pie no. El liquido subía con mucha rapidez y comencé a golpear el cristal, pero como si lo hubieran previsto me electrocutaron dejándome muy adolorida. Puesto a que me habían puesto otras inyecciones que me empezaban a surtir efecto.

Continúe con mi labor, pera ya no me quedaban fuerzas, abandone lo que hice y di comienzo a mi llanto. No iba a lograrlo, jamás volvería a ver a mis hermanos y a mi Sensei con los mismos ojos. Deje que la capsula se llenara, y permití que el sueño se originara... Estos serian unos 5 años muy largos.

* * *

**En la guarida**

En las alcantarillas no se sentía el mismo ambiente, al parecer todos se sentían terrible por la ida de su pequeña hermana (o hija, en caso de Splinter). Cada uno tenia ese sentimiento de culpa por diversas razones. Pero el mas afectado de todos además de Splinter por la perdida de otra hija, era Leonardo; sintió el corazón hecho pedazos por la falta de compañía de su hermana.

Ellos siempre se llevaron muy bien, tuvieron una gran conexión, y era al que mas admiraba Venus por ser su "héroe"... Héroe que no supo salvarla. Sin embargo, lo que no sabia ni el, ni ninguno de los Hamato; era que ella regresaría mas pronto de lo que creían...

**Bueno estoy muerta pero acabe... En el proceso me picaron muchos mosquitos, no fue nada agradable ya casi vienen mis vacaciones. Eso me emociona pero me aterra, porque si se acercan vacaciones, vienen exámenes o-o. Pero bueno estoy feliz que es lo que importa. Les recomiendo a todos los que leen esto, los fic siguientes: Ojos violetas y Los nuevos amigos. **

**Son de las TMNT, y son mis favoritos, se los recomiendo. Leeré otros fic y también los voy a recomendar. Cuídense lectores!**


	3. Regreso

**¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Espero que bien, me he enterado de que en EU ya saldrán nuevos episodios, eso es emocionante para todos los fanáticos de esta serio ¿O ustedes que dicen? Se que tarde en publicar, no tanto como la otra vez, pero se que lo hice. Pero bueno no podía hacerlo, sin embargo estamos aquí y eso es lo que cuenta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Flash de nuevo**

Un dolor muy fuerte se asentó lentamente en mi brazo, y recorrió por mis venas todo mi cuerpo. Es parecido a volver a nacer, no tienes idea alguna de lo que pasa pero sin duda sabes de que estas vivo a pesar de tu completo desconocimiento sobre el control y manejo de tu cuerpo. Sentía que la sustancia en la que me había visto en vuelta todos estos años iba bajando de nivel poco a poco, hasta que sentí que sueltan las cadenas que me aprisionaban.

Tarde en abrir por completo mis ojos pero supe que sucedía, los pensamientos de todos los kraangs son como gritos desesperados... Lo que resulta bastante irritante, pero es fácil de dominar. Me llevaron en mi capsula donde me encerraron a un lugar, no muy alejado de donde estaba pero por los sonidos distinguía que era el transportador. Intente abrir mis ojos, pero un dolor me lo impidió, así que solo deje que me llevaran a donde debía ser.

No recordaba nada, o al menos lo básico como de donde vengo y quien soy... Los Kraang me llevaron hasta un mundo que rápidamente mi mente identifico como Nueva York, a pesar de no haber abierto mis ojos. Los abrí suavemente mis ojos, me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme a la luz. Llegamos hasta un edificio algo tenebroso, rodeado de aproximadamente unos veinte ninjas, al entrar a la sala principal me encontré con el que parece ser su líder. Lo observe detenidamente, me parecía haberlo visto antes... Quizá en otra vida, pero no me llego ningún dato; mas por su casco que es conocido como una antigua reliquia japonesa llamada Kuro Kabuto.

Ese sujeto se aproximo hacia mi junto con otros tres mutantes como respaldo; un pez, un perro que posee forma de esqueleto y un tigre. No le temía pero agudice al instante mis sentidos, no podía pelear en estas condiciones pero al menos debo poder esquivar cualquier golpe. Pero lo que hace es distinto:

Destructor- Así que eres tu. No imagine que tus cambios me fueran a sorprender, sin embargo estoy satisfecho con el resultado de este tratado- escuche detenidamente lo que decía, me confundí porque no parecía decírmelo a mi, pero deduje que hablaba para si mismo

Venus- No tengo conocimiento alguno sobre usted o de lo que esta hablando, por lo cual exijo saber a que se refiere usted con experimento- ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda hasta que se decidió a hablar

Destructor- Sorprendente tu carácter servirá para el futuro del clan. Quizás no alcances recordar sobre tu pasado, pero hace unas semanas nuestro mayor enemigo Hamato Yoshi; te entrego al Kraang como una rata de laboratorio para uno de sus experimentos. No obstante, forme una alianza con ellos para que te entregaran conmigo y regresaras al clan del pie tal y como debía ser- no se porque lo hice, pero al oírlo me alegre de estar con mi supuesta familia

Venus- Entonces ¿Tu eres mi padre, no es verdad?- el asintió- Bien, supongo que entonces yo era humana ¿No?- tardo en responder pero solo volvió a asentir- Pese a que te creo, voy a vigilar cualquier tipo de señal que me diga que esto es una falsedad. Confiare en que me dices la verdad, espero que no me mientas

Destructor- Te aseguro que aquí es donde perteneces, no con nadie mas.

Después de ello, me mandaron a un cuarto con un aspecto algo formal sin ninguna decoración. Me costaba pensar que ese hombre era mi padre, lucia despiadado y sin ningún tipo de compasión hacia la raza humana. Me entregaron información sobre mi relación con el Clan del Pie, mi historia y datos sobre mis principales adversarios con los que podría luchar en mi próxima misión. Era bueno saber que contarían conmigo, dijeron que mi nombre era Mei. También me dieron un antifaz largo de color negro que me lo pude trenzar y me regalaron dos tessens.

Aun después de lo que me dijo este Clan; no me sentí lo suficientemente segura. Supuse que eran tontas inseguridades que desaparecerían, mientras me fijara con quien podría entablar confianza. Me dieron la instrucción de irme a dormir, mañana seria un largo día de entrenamiento sin descanso; y en la noche tendría mi primer patrullaje. Cerré los ojos y sueño me venció.

* * *

**Actualidad (Guarida de Destructor)- POV de Venus/Mei**

Ya llevaba mas de 6 horas de entrenamiento pesado, y aun no llegaba a la peor parte. Estaba cansada y tenia ya unos pocos rasguños, comenzaba a fallar en las katas y pruebas contra mi padre. Y este día tenia un temperamento muy malo, de no ser su estudiante principal, no se enfadaría tanto conmigo.

Destructor- No hay determinación en tus golpes ¡Repite esa kata, otra vez!- decía mientras me sobaba mi sien

Venus- Padre, se que para vencer a Hamato Yoshi debo estar en perfectas condiciones, pero si algo se es que tengo todo lo que se requiere. Solo necesito descanso y que me dejes salir hoy a patrullar, para mostrarte que tengo razón- dije mientras me levantaba sin mirarlo a los ojos

Destructor- Veo que aun no entiendes que no me debes responder, debería darte una severa lección de disciplina. Para tu suerte, concuerdo esta vez- me alivie, yo ya sabia de sus "severos castigos"- Retírate, y prepara un grupo de soldados que te acompañen, en especial que sean mutantes.

Venus- Si, padre...- asentí y me dirigi al cuarto de armas

Tome mis tessens, mientras me preparaba escuche voces en el pasillo de afuera. Supe de quienes se trataban, y no me equivoque, eran nada mas ni nada menos que los únicos mutantes del clan que solían acompañarme en mis misiones: Garra de Tigre, Bradford y Xever. Normalmente nunca no los llevaba en mi grupo, prefería ir con soldados de bajo nivel y no con ellos, solamente porque ellos eran los únicos tres que podrían mantener una conversación conmigo... si es que les daba la oportunidad.

Xever- ¿Y cuando se le iba a ocurrir a la tortuguita invitarnos a su grupo de ataque, eh?- pregunto burlón

Venus- A veces me pregunto por que mi padre no te ha matado, y luego recuerdo que no importa que tan insoportable eres, el hedor a pescado es de lo peor- solo lo escuche gruñir y la risa de los otros dos, a pesar de que el tigre trataba de no hacerlo

Garra de Tigre- El maestro Destructor se entero de que nunca te acompañamos a los patrullajes, y nos ordeno que fuéramos contigo a pesar de tu necedad- me volví, era sorprendente que lo dijera mi padre, bien sabia que me se cuidar sola

Venus- Bueno al parecer no me desharé tan fácil de ustedes- alcance a ver la mirada de satisfacción del Tigre, me dio escalofríos- Sera para la otra ¿Nos vamos?

Xever- Si, hoy será el día de una verdadera paliza- dijo Xever, me reí

Venus- Claro, nuestros enemigos estarán ansiosos de comerte en una brocheta- el solo gruño por debajo

Razhar- Una chica se burlo de ti- se burlo de Xever

Xever- ¿Y tu que sabes, Chucho?- siempre andaban ellos dos molestándose, era una relación algo familiar para mi, era como recuperar recuerdos... pero esas voces no eran la que yo escuchaba. Ya me iba pero algo, o alguien me detuvo.

Venus- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- preguntaba mientras me soltaba

Garra de Tigre- Quiero saber si has pensado en lo que te dije, ya sabes sobre...- lo interrumpí antes de que acabara

Venus- Si, si ya se a que te refieres. Y déjame decirte que lo que pienso es lo mismo que escuchaste la otra vez- tome un respiro y proseguí- Oye sabes que yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, y por eso tengo razones para no aceptar esa propuesta, además no te veo del mismo modo

Garra de Tigre- Se que... es algo... apresurado, pero te lo digo en serio, lo he pensado y me gustaría que fueras mi compañera- odio que no escuche lo que digo

Venus- ¿Apresurado? ¡Obviamente es apresurado! Por favor usa la lógica ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? No lo creo- pude ver su desilusión, llevaba tres días con lo mismo- Mira, eres un gran guerrero, pero apenas se quien soy y no puedes llegar un día y decirme que estas enamorado de mi, y sobre todo mencionar la descendencia eso asusta ¿Lo sabes, no?

Garra de Tigre- Lo se, pero dime ¿Al menos lo puedes considerar?- sabia que no lo iba hacer, pero por mas que quisiera no lo iba a lastimar

Venus- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta- vi un brillo en sus ojos, estaba mal darle falsas esperanzas, pero ya lo había hecho, leí su mente; me iba a dar un beso en la frente así que lo detuve- Claaro, ahora vámonos, o sino se van a enojar.

Subí la azotea, después de una larga semana desde que llegue, presentí que algo bueno iba a pasar. Al salir di las ordenes, hoy íbamos hacían un edificio del TCRI, luego de allí vigilaríamos sino habría un avistamiento del enemigo. Cuando llegamos nos iban a entregar una buena cantidad de mutageno. No me habían dicho para que era, por lo que pregunte que era a mis compañeros mutantes, nadie respondió. Garra de Tigre lo iba a hacer, pero Bradford lo interrumpió.

Razhar- Es para Stockman, lo necesita para tratar de crear retromutageno solo así seremos humanos- valla, que mas me iban a esconder. Incluso el lo sabia

Xever- Si pero como va, será para largo- contesto sin mucha esperanza

Los Kraang subieron todo el mutageno en los camiones, llegue a vislumbrar cuatro sombras en un edificio vecino. Avise que me escondería, llevaba una capa oscura por lo que no me verían llegar. Antes de saber que iban a hacer, tres sombras comenzaron a atacar ¿Pero donde estaba la tercer... Alguien me jalo y lanzo una patada, me descubrieron ¡Rayos!

Era una tortuga, como yo. Solo que era mucho mas fea, oscura y alta que yo; además de que seguramente era un macho. Me empezó a lanzar golpes sin precisión, era buen adversario, nuestras armas chocaban mutuamente. Pero el no pudo conmigo tanto como yo pensé, al menos fueron unos buenos 6 minutos. Estaba en el suelo sin su arma cerca, tome mi sable que siempre me traía y le apunte a su garganta.

Venus- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte para saber si era uno de los guerreros de Hamato Yoshi

?- No pienso decirlo, estas del lado de los Kraang- vaya eso si me sorprendió

Venus- ¿En serio? No creo que mi apariencia sea de un extraterrestre rosado- se limito a mirarme con mala cara

?- ¿Y como quieres que sepa?- me agradaba el sujeto, se nota que me odiaba con saber de que lado estaba

Venus- Bien, ese es un punto a tu favor- me baje la capucha y solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos- Mi nombre es Oroku Mei

Solo se me quedo mirando, y se volvió un silencio incomodo. Me tome el tiempo de leer su mente, su nombre era Slash y era un aliado potencial de mis enemigos. Pero eso no fue lo único, el me relacionaba con el ellos ¿Ellos quienes?.

Slash- Tu... Tu- lo patee en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

Me retire dejándolo en el edificio, despertaría en unos minutos; pero debía apresurarme para regresar con el equipo. Aun tenia una duda sobre lo que sucedió, pero pronto me encargaría de resolverlo.

**Bien creo que el final parecía algo raro, supongo que es por las ansias de subirlo. Prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto en subir un capitulo, realmiente lo siento mucho.**


	4. De nuevo en familia

**Hola queridos lectores! Les dije que no tardaría mucho estaba vez en subir un nuevo capitulo. Ya han visto los nuevos episodios: Turtles in Time y Tale of Yokai, yo ya realmente me han gustado. Los vi en ingles pero no importa, le pude entender. Tang Shen es mucho mas bonita de lo que creí :) al igual que Renet.**

**Me tome tiempo para pensar de que trataría este capitulo, pero obtuve gran inspiración gracias a mis notas que había escrito ya hacía un tiempo. Espero que les guste lo que escribi, y porfa procuren comentar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**En la Guarida de las Tortugas**

Raph- Otra noche sin éxito, les dije que debíamos ir al TCRI- comento un molesto Raph- Pero el intrépido no quiso ¿Cierto Bobonardo?

Leo- ¡No es mi culpa! Debemos estar al pendiente de Destructor- respondió con un tono de irritación en su voz- En cualquier momento podría atacarnos con otro de sus planes

Mikey- ¿Y que hay de Vee?- Leo de inmediato bajo la cabeza apenado- No podemos abandonarla, menos cuando esta con el Kraang

Donnie- Tiene razón Leo, no sabemos lo que ha de estar sufriendo- apoyo sin miedo

Leo- Si pero, para empezar no sabemos donde esta y sobre todo...- alguien lo interrumpió

Splinter- No permitiré que la busquen. Ya he perdido a dos hijas, no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes- dijo con melancolía pero el rostro serio

Raph- Pero Sensei, Vee solo es una niña pequeña y ha estado separada de nosotros por mas de tres semanas ¡¿En serio permitirá que siga sufriendo?!- pregunto con una furia que se reflejaba por completo es su cara

Splinter- Se que ella estará pasando por mucho, estas ultimas semanas, pero por eso mismo no dejare que ustedes terminen como ella- explico- No quiero que vuelvan a buscarla, ni a Karai tampoco. Si consiguen verlas de casualidad, solo en una ocasión así podrán ir por ellas ¿Entendido?

Todos- Hai Sensei- dijeron al unísono mientras asentían

Splinter se retiro a meditar al dojo, y justo después de cerrar la puerta comenzó la verdadera discusión.

Raph- Espero estés contento intrépido- dijo con sarcasmo el de rojo

Leo- ¿Realmente piensas que no quiero rescatarla?

Raph- Bueno, tus acciones desde que se la llevaron no muestran lo contrario

Leo- Eso es porque necesito saber donde esta y como llegar para elaborar un plan ¿Por que no piensas sobre ello?

Raph- Quizás porque cada día que pasa, es otro día en el que le fallamos a Venus

Iban a seguir discutiendo, hasta que entraron a la escena los Poderosos Mutanimales, y Slash decidió poner fin a esa discusión que parecía interminable callándolos de una vez por todas. Todos tenían dudas de que hacían allí, pero Mikey estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a Leatherhead. Slash les conto sobre lo que le había ocurrido esa noche, desde que el Clan del Pie estaba allí hasta lo de la extraña aparición de una chica tortuga.

Slash-... era como una versión femenina de ustedes, solo que mucho mas linda y hábil al pelear- dijo mientras parecía pensar en lo que vio

Donnie- Bueno ella es una niña muy linda- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pete- Un momento, nunca dijiste que ella era una niña- comento dudoso la paloma

Slash- No lo dije nunca porque yo no vi una niña, lo que vi era una tortuga de su edad- los cuatro hermanos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración

Leo- ¿Quieres decir que... viste a una tortuga de 15 años?- el asintió brevemente- No... no es posible

Donnie- De hecho si puede ser, ella fue transportada a la Dimensión X. Y estuvo casi como tres semanas allí, tal vez para ella fueron mas que eso- declaro con escalofríos el genio

Raph- Espera, dices que ella estuvo separada de nosotros durante años...- callo un poco y luego continuo- ... realmente no creo que no nos perdone si llegara a recordar

Mikey- Nuestra pequeña hermanita- comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas el mas chico

Leo- Tenias razón Raph, debimos rescatarla antes- admitió con mucha lastima reflejada en sus ojos. Rafael se sentía mal por ello

Raph- Debemos salvarla- dijo con determinación

Mikey- ¿Pero como?- pregunto el de bandana naranja

Dr. Rockwell- Ya les hemos dicho que ahora piensa que es del clan del Pie, sugiero que empiecen allí- dijo el mono

Donnie- Es una gran idea, tal vez sirva intentarlo

Pete- Pero claro que si, les podemos ayudar- miro a Slash buscando aprobación

Raph- ¿Tu que opinas amigo, te nos unes?

Slash- ¡Cuenten con nosotros! Aprovecharemos para ver si descubrimos algo sobre el Kraang- comento con seguridad

Leo- Muy bien, mañana iremos en la noche

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en ****el Edificio del Clan del Pie**

**POV de Venus**

No pude dormir durante toda la noche, me la había pasado llorando por algo que hice. Una vez un pensador contemporáneo de origen alemán dijo "A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad, porque no quiere que sus ilusiones sean destruidas", y concuerdo con el; ojala jamás hubiera escuchada una conversación que no me correspondía.

_Flash de nuevo_

_Garra de Tigre se dirigía a la sala donde siempre se encontraba mi padre, sabia que desde hace estos últimos días le iba a pedir que yo fuera su compañera. Entonces lo seguí y me oculte en las sombras, quería saber que diría mi padre. Esperaba que le dijera no, pero el era su segundo al mando era inseguro._

_Garra de Tigre- Maestro Destructor, gracias por recibirme. _

_Destructor- Solo di lo que querías pedirme_

_Garra de Tigre- Como usted sabe, estar en un clan ninja solo aumenta las posibilidades de que uno muera. Y yo quisiera llegar a tener descendientes, y por primera vez he sentido amor por una mutante en particular_

_Destructor- Y eso significa..._

_Garra de Tigre- Me gustaría que me permitiera que Mei y yo, pudiéramos tener crías. Ella no quiere, y pensé que si usted se lo pedía tal vez recapacitaría su decisión._

_Destructor- Sabes que lo que me pides es estúpido e imposible ¿Cierto?_

_Por un momento me sentí aliviada, no dejaría que yo estuviera con el. Y si el tratara de hacerme algo el lo detendría. Estaba a punto de irme, pero un comentario me detuvo y al escucharlo se me rompió el corazón._

_Destructor- En el caso de que dijera que si, podrías matarla en el intento. Ella fue diseñada para asesinar a Hamato Yoshi, no para darte crías. El Kraang me dio instrucciones de no someter al experimento en casos de peligro, si es que quiero que funcione. Solamente si cumple su objetivo, dejare que lo hagas. De no ser así, tus deseos no se harán realidad. Así que no intentes nada ¿Entendido?_

_No podía escuchar mas, me retire a mi cuarto. Llore descontroladamente, y al terminar comencé a crear un plan de escape. Destructor claramente no era mi padre, así que debía buscar a alguien a quien si le pudiera confiar mi vida._

_Fin de Flash back_

Estaba al lado de la ventana de mi cuarto, tenia mis cosas listas para irme: mis abanicos, comida para dos días, una cuerda, unas bombas de humo y mi capucha. Ya me iba pero alguien abrió la puerta, solo voltee para confirmar quien era, sus pasos siempre lo delataban... Garra de Tigre.

Garra de Tigre- ¿A donde crees que vas?- pregunto dirigiéndose hacia mi

Venus- Adonde no me encuentres- lance una bomba de humo y desaparecí entre los edificios

Ya me hallaba bastante lejos, alrededor de unas quince calles cuando choque con algo... o alguien.

Mikey- ¡Auch! ¿Oye estas bien?- increíble era imposible, este sujeto se parecía a mi. Sin duda debía ser un familiar mío

Le tape la boca, y lo jale hasta la oscuridad. Lo amarre con mi cuerda dejándolo vulnerable, rasgue parte de mi capucha y le cubrí bien la boca para no tener que hacerlo yo. Me asome para ver a los que venían con el, al parecer lo buscaban. Tres también se parecían a mi, otro era con quien luche ayer y los demás eran una paloma, un cocodrilo y un mono con casco.

Raph- ¡¿Donde esta ese inútil?!

Mikey- Mmhi ¡Mmhi! Amudma, gafha- lo patee para que se callara, no muy fuerte

Leo- Es por eso que no me gusta que se separe, retrasara la misión- ¿Qué misión? ¿De que hablaba?

Donnie- Bueno, quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlo- camine hacia atrás, pero alguien me derribo y puso delante de todos

Casey- Y es por eso que a Casey Jones siempre lo invitan- al momento que lo dijo empecé a odiar es tonto estilo petulante suyo

Mikey- Gracias, y por cierto amigo ¿por que me pateaste?- ok el chico no tenia ni idea de quien soy

Leo- Ya lo averiguaras después, quítenle la capucha- menciono el de azul apuntándome con una katana

Saque mis abanicos y lo ataque, y me colocaba en posición de combate.

Slash- ¡Un momento! Tu eres la chica de ayer- agache mi cabeza en señal de molestia, uno no puede mantener su identidad en misterio

Venus- Un gusto a ti también... Slash- dije mientras me quitaba la capucha

Casey- ¡Vaya, que linda!- dijo como si le quitaran el aliento

Mikey- ¡Vee!- yo solo pude moverme para evitar que me abrazara

Vee- ¿Cuál es la prisa "amigo"?- todos me miraban como si fuera un tesoro o peor aun, un animal de zoológico nuevo- Me gustaría escuchar sus nombres, antes de que otro me intente abrazar

Leo- Amm... Nosotros somos... tus hermanos, lo olvidaste- me contesto el de azul

Vee- De hecho, no recuerdo nada. O al menos lo que me han dicho no era cierto- dije con tristeza- Pero creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, si el clan del Pie me ha mentido y lo descubrí, también podre hacerlo con ustedes si lo hacen

Donnie- No, no,no. Te aseguramos que de verdad somos tu familia- titubeo con emoción, no era confiable pero era mejor que hablar con un pez con patas

Mikey- ¿Oye no quieres venir a nuestro hogar? Comeremos pizza, y si quieres vemos lo que quieras en la tele- solo me limite a sonreír y dar un breve si.

Bajamos del edificio, caminaba al lado del de bandana purpura. El me explicaba quien era, y un mundo de cosas sobre mi pequeño pasado en el que viví con ellos. Era mas creíble que lo que me había dicho Destructor, al menos ellos si tenían fotos en sus celulares conmigo de pequeña. Poco a poco los recuerdo llegaban a mi mente, y solo me emocionaba mas llegar a ver a quien me contaban era mi padre verdadero.

**Punto de vista de la raya vertical**

Era como ver un ángel caminando con nosotros, como mutante creí que éramos horribles todos los mutantes. Pero ella hizo la diferencia, no pensaba llegar a enamorarme de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero era inevitable. La conocí de la manera menos romántica, mientras mas tiempo pasaba pensando en ella mas me gustaba. Sin embargo, yo no le veo mucho el caso al amor a primera vista.

Ella me notaba algunas veces mirándola al igual que a Casey, pero no mostraba mucho interés porque de inmediato le ponía atención a su hermano; quizás solo era idea mía.

**POV de Leo**

Mi hermanita por fin estaba con nosotros, eso me animaba mucho. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella ya no tenia esa inocencia que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos color almendra ahora solo eran grises, seguramente por los experimentos en los que se vio cautiva. No hablaba mucho, era mas seria y decía pocas cosas. Al parecer ella estaba igual de confundida que nosotros.

Cuando al fin llegamos, esperamos que Mikey volviera con el Splinter, el tenia dudas sobre que era lo que sucedía, pero callo al ver cara a cara a Venus. Se acercaba para poder abrazarla como antes, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Venus- Watashi wa korera subete no toshi Sensei wa hontoni odoroita kare o mite ureshidesu (Me alegra volver a verlo Sensei, realmente lo extrañe todos estos años)- se inclino y luego lo abrazo

Eso nos dejo sorprendidos, yo apenas y sabia japonés y ella ya lo dominaba a la perfección. El maestro se la llevo al dojo para hacerle unas preguntas respecto a lo que había vivido. Nosotros mientras tanto, nos despedimos de los Poderosos Mutanimales que no se fueron hasta que Slash se rindió de esperar para despedirse de Vee. Era bastante sospechoso pero no diría nada... al menos no ahora.

**POV de Venus **

Estaba en el dojo, ya llevaba aquí mas de media hora hablando con el Sensei. Era agradable hablar con el, me llenaba de una paz incomparable. Pero apenas íbamos a la mitad de la charla, el en serio me quería. Cada palabra que decía, la soltaba con sinceridad.

Venus- ¿Pero por que no me encontraron?- pregunte, esa duda siempre había estado en mi cabeza

Splinter- No quería perder a nadie mas, por eso les dije a tus hermanos que no te buscaran. Además para nosotros solo fueron tres semanas- contesto después de una larga pausa

Venus- Por un momento, pensé que no me querían. Llore muchas noches esperando a que volvieran, luego todo fue tortura para terminar siendo un sueño donde desperté teniendo quince- estaba comenzando a llorar

Splinter- Nunca te dejaríamos, no les pedí que no te buscaran porque yo ya no te quisiera; sino porque hay que saber que batallas están a nuestro alcance para ser una victoria- me tomo la barbilla y alzo mi cabeza para que lo mirara- Siempre estaremos contigo, y jamás dejare que te vuelvan a separas de mi lado ¿Entiendes?

Venus- Hai Sensei- asintió y me indico que me retirara

Al salir todos me esperaban, cuando me vieron solo pude decir un simple- Estoy bien.

**¡WOW! Dos capítulos en un solo día, y son mas largos que normalmente. Ya me debo retirar así que hasta aquí esta este capitulo, seguiré subiendo pronto, tal vez mañana haya uno nuevo. Por eso me voy a apresurar, los quiero y porfis comenten, o si no no sabre si les gusta lo que leen. **

**A**

**D**

**I**

**O**

**S**

**... :) Bye!**


	5. Fin- Despedida

**Queridos lectores lamento mucho lo que voy a decir en este momento, realmente yo pensaba extender unos capítulos mas este fic, pero una idea se me cruzo en la mente, por lo cual para no perderla; prefiero seguir con ella y desarrollarla mas a fondo que continuar con este fic. Por lo menos se que ya saben que le paso Vee, además como voy no creo que les haya gustado mi historia, sobre todo por la falta de comentarios.**

**Si llegaste a leer esta historia y te gusto, o fuiste uno de los poco que comento; de verdad te pido disculpas. Pero como ya dije, volveré con una historia mucho mas elaborada que se llamara "Lagartos y Mutantes", en este fic participara la conocida Mona Lisa, mencionare a Renet e incluiré de cierto modo el nombre de un personaje antiguo con un nuevo personaje. Sin decir que agregare mis propios personajes.**

**Por cierto, antes de retirarme voy a dar una corta lista de fics que me han gustado mucho, y que por eso se los recomiendo mucho, también anotare por si las dudas el nombre de su autor:**

**Sentimientos encontrados- TMNTCandy**

**If yo take my hand- KenndaAnne**

**El viaje- Annie Park**

**Ojos violetas- Daysha109**

**Los nuevos amigos- nina14j**

**Inevitable desastre- Cloud u**

**Leonardo, el líder sin miedo, Camino a la obscuridad- Crystal Violeta**

**Lo se quizás si estoy obsesionada con RaphxApril, pero que puedo decir mi tortuga favorita es Rafael. Sin mas que decir, vuelvo a disculparme; espero poder subir pronto el primer capitulo. Se que les encantara la idea (o al menos eso es lo que espero :() Cuídense lectores!**


End file.
